Midnight Fire
by AquaticSloth
Summary: Axel and Vincent have a one night stand. One shot. Yaoi/Slash.


[a/n: I am trying out a present tense, which isn't how I usually write. I ask your forgiveness with any tense slip ups. I have never seen this pairing anywhere, inspiration came from action figures I used to pose on my desk in questionable ways. Enjoy!]

* * *

Midnight Fire

He sits down at a stool in the hotel's lounge. He is alone, and he prefers it that way. But he sticks out here, and he knows that. It is much too nice, coordinated. The walls had been painted with the colour of wine and had a dangerous air that this room alone would be enough to cause a dark intoxication. It is a change of pace as this is somewhere where no one would think to look for him. The lounge is more for those with a refined palate. A place to go to feel important. Where a class system was both identifiable and demanded. Soft jazz from a piano in the corner, employees in uniform without as much of a wrinkle anywhere, and women in red. Red dresses, red lips. But Vincent, as he couldn't sleep again tonight, had wandered the town streets. He wasn't one for places with too many people, he could have easily spent the night staring at the moon upon the rooftops. And then he passed by this enormous hotel, with large windows, and the bar that had a strange lure to it. Like it was waiting for him. So he thought, perhaps for one evening he could afford to be unpredictable.

Vincent, however, doesn't go unnoticed for very long. And someone sits down beside him. Red hair. Vincent barely turns his head, to see the shapely figure that has sat down beside him and entered his personal space. Through the curtain of his hair, Vincent sees a young man with a obnoxious look on his face. The man isn't looking at him, but is grinning anyways. He has tattoos under a pair of smouldering emerald eyes that follow his hand as he sets his drink down and begins to play with the ice at the bottom of the empty glass. If he is trying to get Vincent to buy him a drink, he has another thing coming. And then the man turns his body, resting his elbow and arm on the bar with his pinkish lips purse. He was about to talk to Vincent. But he stares for a moment first, looking the strange man in the red cape over. Vincent doesn't like being analyzed, as if he is being physically propositioned for something. Something hot. Something private. It makes him sweat. The young man, raised his angled brow, those perfectly pink lips parting just enough.

"I've never seen you here before," he purrs with all the sly charm of a hungry cat. His voice is throaty, and oddly familiar.

"I've never been here before," Vincent responds matter-of-factually.

The red head's eyes go wide with delight at the sound of the strangers voice. So deep, and rough. He sounds powerful. The fiery boy bites his bottom lip, and the cat within him slithers into his reply, "I come here all the time. Its customary I buy the new ones a drink. What do you say?"

"I'm not much of a drinker."

"Oh please, don't make me beg." Axel smiles and lures Vincent into a magnetic stare.

Vincent stares back, wondering what exactly the man wants with him. "I suppose one can't hurt."

The door to Axel's hotel room burst open and hit the wall with a heavy thud as the two tripped inside. It is very dark in the single suit, but neither care. Axel's arms collide with Vincent's in such a clumsy fashion, as they attempt to regain their footing. Axel has a hand on Vincent's shoulder, balling the red fabric tightly into his fist, so that he does not fall over. And Vincent is holding Axel securely in place, both hands gripping his upper arms. His metal one holding stronger than his normal one because it can. Axel doesn't notice. All he can feel is the black haired man's tongue in his mouth, and Axel's mind is already blown. Their balance recovers, and they spin around each other, kissing in some sort of mindless fury. Taking turns, fighting for dominance, for a winner. Vincent's lips are so hot to Axel, where Vincent finds Axel almost cool to the touch. So they crash into each other like fire and ice. Axel likes the heat Vincent emits, the warm blood coursing wildly through his veins, as his heart races. Axel wants to take him, suck that heat right from his very soul and call it his, for he does not have this heat on his own. Fire is all Axel knows, and all he wants. And sex was the only fuel to feed the flurry of his flames.

Another antagonizing long kiss, Axel can't help but selfishly grope the front of Vincent's shirt. Vincent always kisses twice, the first one which is hard and uncompromising, angry and greedy, the second is soft, and short but brings Axel's bottom lip into his mouth and sucks on it for just a second. And when they part Axel moves in so that they can never break contact again. But the hand Vincent has in Axel's hair stops him. Vincent pulls back on him, Axel's neck flung back so hard- he releases a sharp hiss into the air as Vincent denies him control. And as they stare at each other for a moment, both of them smirking darkly, Axel slips from him and places a disobedient kiss on Vincent's face.

Vincent suddenly slaps Axels' hand off of his body, and Axel parts from his lips. He frowns in the light of the moon and it's bright enough for Vincent to distinguish the expression on his face. Vincent plants a kiss on him, biting his bottom lip and then darting away, like he's become a dark vulture that's going to pick and tear Axel apart piece by piece. Vincent moves in for another sinful kiss, and Axel reciprocates the action. And now that Vincent is close, Axel reaches for him again, goes for the easiest thing to grasp, the silver clasps on his cape and Vincent takes his wrist and pushes Axel's arm away. Axel tries again. Vincent keeps kissing him, and hitting his hands. Axel does not get to touch him. Vincent decides when he wants to be touched. This frustrates the fiery little vixen in Vincent's possession. Axel does not understand the game they are playing. Axel always gets to touch, always gets to be in charge. What is this?

He goes for him again, and the two begin to fight with their hands and arms while their lips continuously make love. Axel tries to bite him, and when he does he sees for the first time how the colour of Vincent's blood red eyes glow. Vincent forcefully tangles Axels' arms in his, locks them against his chest, and slams him, back first into a wall, the wall beside the window. Axel lets out a pained gasp, right from his throat. And Vincent likes that sound. He wants Axel to make it again.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Axel whines, out of confusion.

"Be quiet," Vincent commands. And Axel goes dead silent. There is a small part of him that feels a twinge of fear for the dark haired man he brought back to his hotel room.

Then Vincent grabs Axel by his pointed shoulders and kisses him with such a fury that it hurts. Their teeth collide and Vincent exhales through his nose like a wild animal. He has such a height and strength advantage that he dips Axel enough to bend him at the knees and it brings him down. Down to the ground. And just close enough to the edge where it's dangerous for them both to fall. Axel cannot move his arms still, though they are pressed to Vincent's chest. And he feels another wave of warmth from the strangers body. He has never felt a heat like his before. No one he had ever been with before had felt like this. His strange love had such heat, like the man is made of fire. Oh, and how Axel loves fire. Swells of flames on Vincent's tongue flick the inside of Axel's mouth, and Axel moans like a girl in his throat whenever he does. And Vincent is being very, very selfish while Axel presses forward to kiss him back. But he still doesn't let him, so Vincent shifts. Axel has to learn the rules before he can play. And he will learn. Vincent presses Axel back onto the wall but hits the window. They press against the glass and Vincent slides with Axel. And they stare into each others eyes and they go all the way up. The fabric of Axel's cloak pulling tightly round him, but he can't focus on that as there is a new sensation that steals his mind. Vincent has placed leg and thigh against one of Axel's, and he has lifted it up, and it presses into his red-headed companion. A pressure that allows Axel to see a fraction of a starry heaven. And he whispers.

"Oh my god-"

"I told you to be quiet." Vincent warns him. He doesn't want Axel to talk, he just wants him to make that one sound again. So he increases the pressure.

Axel frees a hand and grips the side of Vincent's neck as he throws his head back and makes that sound for him. He has obeyed. But he touched him. Vincent draws away immediately, turns Axel on his feet and pushes him to the window, face first. Now Vincent knows how much force to use, and he is not putting Axel in uncomfortable amounts of pain. Axel may whine in discomfort or masochistic pleasure, but not pain. So, Vincent buries his metal hand into the recesses of Axel's hair and the spikes of red locks fall between his steel fingers as he holds the young man's face to the glass.

A flush of embarrassment almost floods into Axel as he looks past his own reflection to the city lights below. They were up to high for anyone to see them, but it is still unsettling. Completely translucent, he could see the world, vehicles and moving blur of pedestrians. His body, their actions so private. There was with nothing to protect them from prying eyes if they were to be discovered. Embarrassing, and exciting. Vincent leans his chin onto Axel's shoulder, their breath, fogging the window. The smell of Axels hair, something familiar, chemical product. A hard twinge of pain flashes through Axel as Vincent takes a rough bite on his shoulder, this brief moment of calm ending.

"Don't hurt me, please." Axel breathed, both fear and delight in his voice. Vincent could taste it.

Vincent grinned for the second time that night, "Say that again..."

"What?"

"Say it,"

Axel's eyes dart around, trying to figure what Vincent wanted, "don't hurt me... please"

"Just that one." Vincent singles it out for him.

"Please..." Axel sighs in relief that he discovered the word, and a drop of sweat rolls from his hairline and down his nose. And Vincent's smile appears once more and he demands to hear it. "Ple-ase" Axel groans, as the dark haired man draws on his hair again, pulling his neck back.

Vincent lifts his gloved hands to his lips, and makes sure Axel can see him. He takes the tip of the glove, on his middle finger, between his teeth and pulls it slowly to reveal the first of his pale ivory skin that Axel has seen. Vincent moves in, while still holding Axel prisoner to the window, and reaches under his arm. Axel cannot even believe how hard he is breathing. No one has ever instilled such excitement in him before. He has no idea what was going to happen. And he really, really likes that. Vincent stares into the green oceans that exist within Axels eyes. And his smile is gone. He is serious now. And he keeps his eyes on him while he finds the slider on his cloak. Axel follows Vincent's eyes as they move to his hand to look at what he is doing. And he presses the metal against the bare skin under Axel's cloak and pulls the zipper down.

It is like a cold drop of water was rolling across the plains of his chest. And down past his belly navel. Axel couldn't feel the cold of the zipper as it slithered onto the fabric of his pants. But Vincent doesn't stop there. And he presses a little harder to where he knows he needs to. To make Axel groan in his throat. Axel looked down his naked chest, his cloak fronts became free of each other, and he watched Vincent's hand made its way back up his lithe body. Fingers following the curves of his figure. Up his thighs, over the zip of his pants , over his abs, and onto his chest where he went for the pink, sensitive flesh that raises and demands attention. And he barely touches it, but Axel throws his head back onto Vincent's shoulder and one of his arms reaches behind and grips what he can of his company's long black hair. Vincent lets him do this, because Axel cries in such a way and Vincent can't deny him everything. He draws circles around Axels' right nipple, and each circle is giving Vincent a louder and louder cry. Who knew he was so sensitive. Unsure how much longer he can torture himself, Vincent pulls down the shoulder of Axel's coat and bites down on his skin. He has to taste him, take a part of him in while he's making those sounds.

Vincent removes his hand from Axel's head and pulls down at the fabric that hides his other shoulder. And he stops everything for just a moment to pull Axel out of his black confinement. Axel doesn't need to be guided anymore, he moves back and lifts his arms on the glass in level with his shoulders. Vincent is slightly surprised. Here he was thinking Axel would be much harder to break. Though he should still be cautious.

He admires him for a moment, how he was curved into his sharp, and protruding hip bones. His skin is like white silk in the moonlight. The pointed edges of his body glowing against the darkness around him. He was so skinny. And Vincent, with a metallic index finger, began to draw a line in that central curve on his spine starting from his tailbone. A second hand grips his left-most hipbone, and Vincent wonders if the red head would shatter if he holds him any tighter. His finger slips between the two little dents below the small of his back and Axel shivers all over. Just the idea of his hands on him at all was enough to keep him satiated, but Vincent, shifting from such fierce passion to a cold brutality, left Axel unsure of when the man was going to tear him wide open and swallow him whole.

Standing behind him, Vincent grips the back of Axel's neck again with his metal hand. And his unsheathed ivory fingers trace those sharp hip lines of his until he gets to the top of his pants. He flicks open the button. And then the zipper. Axel says numerous things under his breath. Vincent enjoys it all. Everything Axel says makes it harder for him to control himself. So he takes him, and grips him tightly. And Vincent can't help but love how hard he's gotten him. Axel gasps into the cool air, and for a second thinks he is falling. But he didn't. Vincent wouldn't let him fall. Not so soon. Not yet.

Axel hears the sound of a bottle being uncorked, and a warm potion spills over the sensitive flesh of his in Vincent's grip. And Vincent paints him, as the green potion flows over them, drips and spills onto the floor. Axel is watching carefully what his hand is doing to him, the movements Vincent uses on himself. He is using them on Axel. Axel never touches himself this way, and Vincent is still so much warmer than he is. Vincent moves him by the back of his neck and holds his face straight on. Vincent instructs that he wants Axel watch himself in the glass. He wants Axel to see how turned on he's got him. Axel had never seen his own face twist in such an expression, the sweat now collecting on his forehead. The curve of his brow, the shape of his lips. And Axel thinks that he is seconds away from giving in already.

Vincent didn't have to work hard to massage Axel into fits of pleasure. Wave upon wave of new sensations flooded through him, and the nerves in the soles of his feet twitch. He curls his toes and watches his face, the smear of sweat on the glass when he can't take it anymore and presses his forehead against it. He sounds like he's crying. His voice high and loud. With his head down and his eyes shut, he cursed everything he knows, and he was only halfway there. And getting closer. He clawed the window with his nails, as Vincent recognizes the pressure building and he slows. Axel let out an angry and heavy groan in his throat, the guttural sound that exists right at the base of the neck. And he yells at him. Though he doesn't realise it.

"Oh please, no. No, no, don't stop! Oh my god please" Axel cries out. The humiliation of sounding like a whore and the high he rode on from being touched so good cancelled each other out. And Axel lifted his leg up unconsciously, his knee pressing against the window as he grasped at the curtains above, at Vincent's hair. He pressed the man's chin into his shoulder once again, so Vincent can see him come when he does. Axel starts to beg, so weak and whimpered, he's almost lost all feeling in his legs. He swears at Vincent, calls him a number of things, and then, when he doesn't see it coming. He does. And it's so good. And Vincent is so good that Axel shakes and silently screams.

Axel drops, falling limply against Vincent and he catches him as they slide down the window together. And Vincent is still holding him, waiting for Axel's spasms to slow, his voice still hitching in his throat as he continued to touch him, letting him ride out such sweet orgasms against the best lover he had ever experienced.

Axel rests against Vincent, the sound of his heartbeat just as wild as Axel's would have been, if he had one. And Axel whispers sweetly, knowing that Vincent had made him wait on purpose.

"You bastard,"

Vincent actually allows a small laugh escape from his lungs and watches as Axel twists and reaches up in his post-coitus daze and plays with the buckle on the front of his red cape. Axel unclips each one with lazy fingers, as his naked body rests upon Vincent's lap. He has one leg over his new lover's, and purrs as the sixth clip becomes undone in his hands. The red fabric that keeps Vincent as mysterious as he is falls against his skin and exposes the rest of his face, his pale lips and his long neck. The red- eyed man looked down at Axel's hand and he takes it into his bare one still wet with potion and Axel.

"What are you doing..." Vincent whispers, his tone much softer now that Axel had conceded to him.

Axel looks up at him, reality finally sinking back into him, "I am..." Axel pulls a button of Vincent's shirt open against his will. "...undressing you."

Vincent loosened his grip on Axel's hand, allowing him to continue. And Axel unbuttoned the rest of Vincent's shirt to expose him. He wasn't scrawny at all, but he wasn't an overly muscular man either. He had scar tissue and faded scratches all over his chest, some raised in lines and shapes, other just nicks and a hole or two as if he had been shot before. His skin meshes with Axels, they are the same colour in the rays of the moon as Axel lays him upon the floor. His dark hair splays out upon the cheap carpet, and falls away from his porcelain face. He could see his whole face, free from any obstruction and he was beautiful. Axels traces all the lines on Vincent's chest, and he sits up and straddles him, to touch him with both hands. But first he leans down and kisses Vincent full on the lips.

Axel places a pale hand, damp with sweat, on one side of Vincent's exposed face, and his kiss is sweet, and longing. Vincent could feel an intense desire to be wanted and belong flow over him as Axel's hair falls limply in places. There was sorrow in this kiss. There was something missing from Axel, like a piece of him. His heart? Or something, someone more important. Axel gives a light hum, and parts from his lips, and rests his brow against Vincent's, their sweat mingling, their hair entwining, together becoming pools of blood and darkness.

Vincent takes Axel's hips into his hands, as Axel continues and pets Vincent's chest, running one hand up his neck and chin and into his mouth. And Vincent takes two digits onto his tongue, and sucks them voraciously, like a starving newborn. As Vincent sucks at Axels' fingers, Axel draws pictures on the man's chest, teasing his nipples, and then going down on them with his lips and tongue. Vincent's earthly body didn't react quite a eagerly as Axel would have hoped, but he does respond to Axel's touch by running his hands over the sides of his naked frame. The sweat that had poured down Axel's face and shoulders has loosened more of his hair and pieces fell over his eyes and down his back. And Vincent twirls the hanging strands in his metal fingers, as Axel pulls Vincent's belt from around his waist. At first Axel is going to just toss the belt aside, and then as Vincent lowers his hips back to the floor after making room to allow his belt to be freed, Axel looms over his mysterious partner. He rests his elbows on the floor just beside his head and tells Vincent to kiss him again. And he does. And the instant Vincent lifts his head off the ground to reach Axel's lips , the nobody wraps the belt around Vincent's head and buckles it quickly over those fiery eyes.

Vincent wasn't entirely caught off guard, he could sense that Axel has some type of plan, and he sits up fast, scooping Axel's knees under his arms. The sudden severity and aggression of Vincent's strength takes Axel by surprise for a moment, but instinct tells Axel to wrap those writhe legs of his around Vincent's half undressed body. And though blindfolded, the dark haired stranger still managed to get them both to the mattress. They collapse together upon the quilts with Vincent's knees hanging over the foot of the bed, and he goes to reach up for Axel, who grips his wrists in both his hands and pushes Vincent's hand back down to his side. Moving on the bed, so Vincent is totally on his back, Axel places the man's hands onto his head, to feel his wet, sticky hair as he hovers around Vincent's hips. He has sharp defined muscles perpendicular to his hip, and Axel wonders if they went all the way down. Vincent kept his hands tangled in Axel's hair as he felt his young lover free him of his ever constricting pants. Vincent had been hard from the start, and everything Axel had done so far had brought him fairly close, but Axel has to have a turn.

Axel, being as overconfident as he is, thinks that by just breathing on him, right at the base will be enough. It isn't. So Axel takes him, as far as he can and leaves a trail of warm saliva on him as he parts his body. Axel is still very young compared to Vincent's actual age. And just the sight of Vincent completely naked except for that metal arm of his, got him just as excited as when Vincent first kissed him in the hotel elevator. Axel sits up, and Vincent's hands hang in the air unsure of where he is against the darkness. He lifts one of Vincent's legs and throws it over his boney shoulder and the force of which Axel turns Vincent slightly on his side is unexpected for only as moment before a slow pressure takes precedence over any other thoughts. Vincent releases a sound he didn't know he could make and he grips at the headboard. So fast, and coincidentally, had Axel pressed that small little button inside Vincent that he surprised his one time lover. And Axel has never smiled so wide before. This man that had torn him apart, made him beg and cry like a child, showed a hint of vulnerability. And Axel soon found a torturing pace, where he would hit his prostate every other thrust, milking himself and Vincent of every ounce of the animal strength that posses Vincent..

Vincent has the feeling that Axel won't let him touch himself so he brings his hands over his mouth, trying to muffle the feelings Axel is filling him with. He doesn't need to touch himself. Axel can bring him there with just that one little spot, but is unsure how much longer he go before he cannot control himself. He has started screaming again and they are singing in harmony. Vincent's cries were operatic, barely concealed by his hand. And he was writhing, and pleading, he was crying out with such words Axel had never even heard before. His hands were touching his own chest and tearing at the sheets with his metal hands. He cursed three times in a row as he was seconds away from the ecstasy he had been waiting for. Vincent's head filled with stars, and he jerked with his orgasm, and then once more as Axel filled him with the warm tonic concocted within his body. Axel threw his head down and grips Vincent's leg on his shoulder, and continues to fuck him until his body wouldn't let him anymore. Axel fell upon Vincent, exhausted and empty and Vincent took him into an embrace, a rather loving one, if any action of Vincent's could be described as loving. He let Axel rest on him, touching his hair kissing the sinews of his chest, until they could regained their senses.

* * *

Axel lay in the bed by himself with tangled white sheets wrapped around his porcelain legs, as he watched Vincent standing naked against the frame of the window. He was proof enough to Axel that out there somewhere the highest power had hand crafted Vincent for him. How they fit into each other's bodies. Axel did not stop staring at him. Never was there something so beautiful. Vincent was staring at Axel through the reflection of the glass. All that red hair in a tangle of sweat. The image of Axel did such things to Vincent. And Vincent had never considered himself as a participant in the business of such unusual sex. But he had never been fucked like that before, and maybe Axel could say the same.

"What's your name?" Axel asks him, whispering as soft as the dying moon rays coming in through the window.

"Vincent," he responds, cold now as Axel had stolen his heat from him."You?"

Axel turns from his back onto his side, "...Axel."

Vincent crosses his arms, and stares at himself, and then back at Axel and there as something about the way he looks, and the way he is looking at him. With a hint of sadness upon both their expressions like, somehow they both knew this would be the first and last time they would ever see each other.


End file.
